To Play the Game
by Naruto-fan-Okami-chan
Summary: Ino's hosting a party! It's a 'get Sakura a guy' party! Sakura...she's hanging out with a guy...and she's being thrown into minor slavery because of a game of poker! What else can go wrong? Do I really know you? -SasuSaku-AU-oneshot-


**To Play the Game**

**A SasuSaku oneshot**

"You have _got _to come!"

"I have _got _to do my work!"

"You have _got _to be kidding me!"

"No."

"Ah, you killed it!"

"Ino…shut up."

"Awe, that's cold, Sakura!" Ino pouted. "Why don't you come to my party? You know…parties…music, guys, dancing, meet new people, especially new guys, games, food, guys, see old friends, _and meet guys_."

"Ino," Sakura growled, "the world doesn't revolve around meeting guys."

"I know that Sakura." Ino scoffed. "It revolves around getting guys into your bed."

Sakura blushed a furious shade of red and clenched her fists. "Ino, grow up and realize that there is more to life than…_seducing_ males."

"I am grown up." Ino retorted. "I'm 23, allowed to drink, and I know more things than any little kid would know."

"I can't argue with that." Sakura muttered bitterly under her breath.

"I heard that! So you agree with my point! Great, I'll see you at the party then! I'll leave the guest room open for you and—"

"_Ino, _what kind of girl do you think I am?" Sakura screeched angrily. "I am _not _a hooker, I am _not _interested in finding a guy right now, _especially _not like that, and I'm _not _coming to your party!"

"Well, at least come for some food or something." Ino pressed. "I was hoping you'd be my guest of honor seeing as I was telling some friends about you and they're really interested in meeting the 'quiet pink-haired worker'."

"Well at least I work for a living." Sakura growled. "I'm making good money and you're getting it through…several methods."

"Hey, I work over-time, then." Ino shrugged. "You've got one job and I've got three! How do you think I'm paying for this party?"

"How many tips are you getting?"

"Oh, I'm probably going to rack in a minimum of like…four hundred bucks! I'll give you a share if you come!"

Sakura rubbed her forehead with her fingers and sighed. "Ino, I have no idea how we are still friends. I can't come to your party. I have things to do."

"Well then move those things aside!" Ino declared. "I will die if you're not at my party! Die I tell ya!"

"Ino, there's no need to make things so dramatic."

"Please, Sakura, I really, really, really, really want you to come!" Ino pleaded as she clasped her hands together and got down on her knees. "I'm begging you, Sakura, please come!"

"I don't see why you're trying so hard to get me to come."

"Because I really want to help you socialize! You need more friends than just me and Hinata! Which reminds me, can you invite her if you come?"

"Hinata can come?"

"If you do, then yes; if you don't come she won't come anyway."

Sakura stopped to consider the fact of having the comfort of her _normal_ best friend being there with her.

"…If Hinata says she can come."

"So is that a yes?"

"If Hinata's not too busy," Sakura sighed.

"So is that a yes?"

"Only if Hinata's not too nervous or something."

"So that's a yes?"

"Fine, fine, shut up already."

"YES! Thank you, Sakura! You won't regret it!" Ino cheered as she pulled Sakura into a hug.

"Whatever…" Sakura sighed.

'"'"'"'"

Sakura stepped up to the door of Ino's house. Hinata was by her side and both didn't look too keen to be there. Sakura knocked on the door and it eventually swung open to reveal a beaming Ino.

"Yay, you two came!" Ino cheered. "Come on in, the party's just starting!"

Sakura and Hinata walked into the house and were greeted by a crowd of people. They were pulled into the tangle of people and immediately caught up the in the mass of partiers. They tried to fall into the swing of the party, and had started to succeed until Ino's voice suddenly rang through the whole house.

"Attention party lovers!" Ino announced, which gained a loud uproar of applauses from people. "I have an announcement to make! We're going to be playing a game!" Sakura's stomach felt as though it dropped at her friends words. She knew something completely planned to work against her was coming. "It's a game I, myself, created called 'match'. I'm going to be walking around the party with a box full of papers with numbers on them. Once you get yours, try to find the person with your matching number; you have to hang out with that person the whole party or until one of you has to leave. I hope you all make some new friends!"

The crowd cheered and went back to normal conversation as Ino came through the crowds with a big box that people would stick their hands into and pull out a piece of paper. Some people found their matches and started to chat and mess around. Ino reached Hinata and Sakura and grinned deviously while Sakura glared at her.

"This was your intent all along, wasn't it?" Sakura snarled while Ino just continued to grin and held out the box.

"Oh, relax, maybe you'll get a girl and you can make a new friend." Ino beamed while Sakura stuck her hand into the box and pulled out a paper.

Sakura looked at the paper, it read: 24. She watched as Hinata pulled out a paper and frowned when she saw it read: 32.

"Awe, well, looks like you two have some people to find!" Ino shrugged. "Hope you guys have a good time!"

With that, Ino ran off to let some more people pull out their numbers. Sakura looked over to Hinata and frowned.

"Well, here's to hoping I guess." Sakura huffed and Hinata nodded. The two started to walk through the party. They glanced over people's shoulders at their paper as they tried to find their matches.

Hinata managed to find her match. It was a blond-haired boy with a grin that could rival Ino's. He had kind blue eyes and Sakura smiled inwardly as she realized Hinata would be okay. She turned away from the two, who had already begun to talk, and searched for whoever was supposed to be her match.

"Number 24," a voice called as a hand touched Sakura's shoulder which caused her to jump and whip around to face her speaker.

Sakura had to stop for a moment to take the person in. It was a tall male with dark, spiky, raven black hair and dark eyes. He had a nonchalant, if not slightly annoyed, look on his face and he held a similar piece of paper to Sakura's with the number "24" written on it.

Sakura pulled out of her trance. "Y-yeah, I'm 24. I guess that makes us partners tonight." Sakura laughed nervously.

"Oh, great, another fangirl," the man sighed.

Sakura's mouth hung open in shock for a second at the man's cold words. "Excuse me?" She scoffed. "What the hell makes you think I'm some stupid fangirl? If you want a fangirl talk to the girl hosting this party. Trust me, I know her."

"Hn," the man replied.

"'Hn', is that even a word?" Sakura glowered. "Do you speak sentences?"

"Aa, annoying," he grunted.

"Sentences that aren't insults, maybe," Sakura pressed.

"What's up with your pink hair?" The man asked.

Sakura could feel her patience withering as she fumed at the man's words.

"It's my natural hair color, if you don't like it then don't look at it!" Sakura growled.

"Did I say I didn't like it?" The man inquired.

"Well…you…" Sakura was at a loss for words at the man's comeback.

The boy smirked in triumph. He really made Sakura mad.

"So do you want to tell me your name or something?" Sakura asked after a moment of silence.

"Hn," the man responded.

"Nice to meet you, 'Hn', I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura smirked and mockingly held out her hand.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." The man named Sasuke finally answered.

"Okay, nice to meet you Hn Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura continued to mock.

"Could you quit being so annoying?" Sasuke growled.

"Could you stop acting so mean?"

"Look who's talking."

"I'm not being mean, I'm just responding to your cruelty."

"Then how long has it been since I actually said something cruel? Compared to you, you're the one doing the insulting."

Sakura stopped and considered this before she turned away in a bout of frustration. Sasuke smirked again and turned her around.

"Well, we have to spend this party together, so we may as well try to get along." Sasuke sighed.

Sakura looked at him skeptically. "So is that an apology?"

"An apology for what?" Sasuke inquired.

"An apology for your rude beginning," Sakura answered.

"Only if you apologize for taking everything I said so seriously."

"Fine," Sakura huffed.

"Good, then we made up."

"Yeah, yeah, don't expect it to be anything 'kiss and make up' exciting."

"Awe, too bad," Sasuke snorted with a devious smirk.

Sakura turned from him again to hide the color that rose unexpectedly on her cheeks.

"Hmmm…so how do you know Ino?" Sakura asked.

"I don't really know her." Sasuke answered. "My friends dragged me over here wanting me to 'meet girls'."

"Hey, join the club."

Sasuke raised an inquisitive brow at Sakura's statement.

"O-oh, its guys, for me; I don't roll like that!"

"That's good."

"Yeah, Ino was the one who forced me to come tonight. I don't even want to be here, seeing as I don't want to find a guy right now." Sakura huffed.

"So tonight we're just trying to be friends."

"Yeah, I wouldn't have any interest in a guy I just met anyway."

"Really, I thought I heard something about a pink-haired hooker being here tonight, though."

Sakura flushed out of anger. "Ino, I bet." She growled under her breath.

"So what do we do now?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know." Sakura answered.

"Do you know how to play poker?"

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure Ino has some cards and chips hidden somewhere from her casino days."

"Casino days?" Sasuke inquired.

"She's gotta make a living somehow." Sakura clarified as she turned to find the cards and chips.

'"'"'"'"

Sasuke and Sakura sat in the kitchen, where it wasn't as occupied, and played on the counters. Sakura was losing badly, and she only had 300 left. (A/N: For anyone who doesn't know how to play poker, just go with what I write. It's a fun game!)

"I raise you 200." Sasuke stated as he threw in a couple of 100 piece chips.

Sakura frowned and looked at her hand; she had three aces, and they weren't betting much, so maybe she could still beat him.

"Okay then." Sakura agreed and threw in two 100 piece chips.

"I've got a full house." Sasuke revealed and showed his hand.

"Damn…I've only got three of a kind." Sakura huffed and showed her aces.

"Looks like I win again." Sasuke smirked and pulled in his winnings.

"Can we just end it here?" Sakura asked. "I only have a one hundred piece left."

"Well, maybe you'll win the next round." Sasuke shrugged. "Poker has a funny way of turning."

"Fine," Sakura sighed.

Sasuke dealt out the cards and Sakura picked up her hand. After a bit of rearranging and exchange she had a straight. She smiled as she thought that she just may win this round.

"I put in 600." Sasuke declared and moved his chips forward.

"But I don't have that much." Sakura frowned.

"How about this, if you win, you get these chips and you win the game, but if I win, you have to follow a command for every fifty you owe."

"200."

"100."

"Deal," Sakura nodded in agreement, "so if I lose I have to do you five things."

"Right, are you ready then?"

"As I'll ever be," Sakura gulped nervously.

"Show your hand first." Sasuke ordered.

"I have a straight." Sakura revealed.

"I have a royal flush." Sasuke smirked. Sakura's jaw dropped as he showed his cards.

"Damn it…" Sakura moped.

"Don't worry, it's just five things." Sasuke shrugged. "I'll start it simple. Get me something to drink."

Sakura scowled at Sasuke. "What do you want?"

"Just a coke is fine."

Sakura sighed at her own defeat and walked off to get what Sasuke asked for. She came back a minute later with a can of coke and Sasuke walked off into the living room. Sakura followed after him until they reached the couches where Sasuke sat down. Sakura tried to sit next to him, but he jerked her to the side and she landed on his lap.

Sakura blushed deeply. "W-what are you doing?"

"Second command…sit here." Sasuke answered as he opened his drink and took a sip.

After a couple seconds passed, Sakura started to stand up. "Well, I sat there."

Sasuke reached out and pulled her back down onto him.

"For as long as I want you to; and that still counts as the second command because I never said the order was completely given."

Sakura knew she had been defeated and continued to blush as Sasuke put his free arm around her waist and pulled her in closer.

"Isn't this…what a couple would do?" Sakura asked nervously.

Sasuke glanced at her for a moment before he looked away and answered casually. "Maybe, but it doesn't mean everyone else is totally restricted from it."

Sakura fidgeted uncomfortably at his words, but eventually gave in and just sat there with him. Sasuke eventually finished his soda and shifted Sakura's position so they were looking at each other.

"Third command…" Sasuke began.

Sakura inwardly sighed; she could only imagine what new thing Sasuke could come up with.

"You said you were friends with Ino, right?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura looked at him for a moment before she nodded her head.

"Then you must know where party-goers can and cannot go."

Sakura nodded her head again.

Sasuke leaned in so he could whisper the next words to Sakura. "I want you…to take us somewhere where no one else will be around."

Sakura blushed profusely and pulled her head away from Sasuke.

"Was there alcohol in that soda or are you planning on doing something—"

"Relax; I just want to escape all these tight spaces and noise of the crowds." Sasuke breathed.

Sakura looked down at the ground to think for a moment.

"I…uh…remember Ino saying that she was going to leave the guest room open…for me…."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "She really is trying to—"

"Yep, but I don't think she'll think that I'm using it for an escape from the noise." She smiled weakly as Sasuke let her stand up.

"Then lead the way." Sasuke ordered.

Sakura led Sasuke down the hall to a door that was blocked off by streamers that littered the walls to deter people from entering rooms they shouldn't. Sakura reached her hand out and opened the door. She stepped through the purposely misplaced block-streamers and allowed Sasuke in before she shut the door. She didn't notice however, that Ino saw her and Sasuke go into the room. Ino smiled deviously and walked to the door. She pulled out a ring of keys and silently locked the door.

"Have fun, Sakura." Ino whispered jovially.

Inside the guest room, it was much quieter and Sakura fell onto the bed with a contented sigh.

"Wasn't it my idea to come here?" Sasuke's voice suddenly rang out. "Because it looks like you're feeling better than I am about ditching the crowd."

"Well, you just wanted a break. I've wanted to escape ever since I was separated from Hinata."

"Who's Hinata?"

"She's my friend that's here; the good friend, anyway. She got paired up with some goofy-grinning blond kid."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at Sakura's words. "Did he have blue eyes and was maybe a bit shorter than me with the hair sticking up in that naturally messed up spike-ball hairdo?"

"Well then I don't know the excuse for why your hair sticks up in the back if you're calling others natural, but, yes."

"My hair mostly sticks up natural. Naruto, the Dobe, who apparently is the guy your friend is with, just never brushes his hair."

"Is he your friend?"

"Best friend, but he's a total idiot."

"So my friend's with your friend, how ironic." Sakura grinned.

"So what are we considered?"

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked. "I uh…guess we're kind of becoming friends."

"Hn, I see."

Sakura caught a tone from him. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Sasuke answered.

Sakura sat up in the bed and looked at Sasuke. "Really, are you sure?"

"I just remembered…I still have two more commands to give you." Sasuke interjected suddenly.

"Oh, yeah, so what more are you going to put me through?" Sakura asked. "I hope you're not one of those guys that like to take every chance to get under a girls' shirt."

"No, I'll save that." Sasuke shrugged. "I had other things in mind."

Sasuke walked up to Sakura as he spoke and pulled her up and off the bed so they stood toe-to-toe.

"What's this about?" Sakura asked.

"My fourth command." Sasuke explained. "I have a question first, though."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke which gave him the signal to continue.

"How good is your memory?"

Sakura gave Sasuke a perplexed look. "Pretty good compared to others."

"How far back can you remember?"

Sakura's confused look deepened. "Pretty far…I can remember being a baby here and there…graduating from kindergarten…why?"

"I want you to try and think if this strikes anything in your memory."

Sakura furrowed her brow in puzzlement. "What do you—?"

"Just do something…that's my fourth command." Sasuke interjected as he brought Sakura's face up by the chin and planted is mouth firmly on hers.

Sakura stood frozen with shock at Sasuke's action. His last words rang through her head as a familiar memory washed into her mind.

_Flashback_

_Sakura was seven years old and she was in gym. They were outside playing kickball and she was the next person in line._

"_Do you really need a foot to play this?" A girl snidely whispered to Sakura. "I'm pretty sure your big forehead can do the job even better."_

_Sakura looked away from the girl just as Ino, her new best friend, had been teaching her to ignore all the rude comments. She stepped up to the base to kick. _

"_Good luck." Someone suddenly said from behind her. She turned around for a moment to see a boy she recognized from her class, Sasuke…something…she couldn't recall his last name. He was playing as the catcher for the other team and he smiled at her shyly as he said his comment, but quickly looked away when she turned to face him. She turned back to the front so she could kick._

_The ball rolled towards her, she ran and kicked it as hard as she could. It flew over all the kids' heads and bounced on the ground in the outfield. Kids scurried to get the ball and Sakura took off as fast as she could around the bases. Her foot tapped third base and she kept going back to home. Sasuke had come out in hopes that someone would throw him the ball and he could catch it to get Sakura out, but he hadn't realized Sakura was dashing down to him until he turned suddenly and the two collided hard. _

_Sakura had closed her eyes as they smashed into each other and flew to the ground. She landed on top of him and felt her face press in to him. When she finally opened her eyes they were greeted by two familiar black ones. She finally seemed to notice that her mouth was caught with something soft. Realization dawned on her and she quickly pulled herself up, but the damage was done._

"_Sakura kissed Sasuke!" A child exclaimed._

"_No, Sasuke kissed Sakura!" Another declared._

"_I think they kissed each other." A third clarified. _

_By now, both of them were cherry red and couldn't look at the other. _

"_I-I'm…s-sorry." Sakura choked out coyly as she stood up and went to the back of the line, which left Sasuke still on the ground on home plate, cherry faced and stunned beyond words._

_End flashback_

The two of them finally pulled apart and Sakura had a look of absolute shock on her face.

"Is that expression because I just kissed you or because you remember?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura was lost for words for a moment before she found her voice again. "I-I remember now…we were seven…and we were playing kickball…"

"Good, you remember, then." Sasuke smirked.

"But…why would you want me to know?" Sakura inquired. "I was embarrassed out of my wits and you…you never talked to me ever again after that day…why bring up the past?"

"I just wanted to see if you remembered…and besides…ever since that day it's been bugging me…how I felt when our lips touched for the first time."

"What do you mean 'bugging you'?"

"It's been bugging me how…great…no…not even that's good enough…how…amazing it felt to be kissed by you. Even if it was a connection with no real action…still…it feels…nice…like you're the only one who's supposed to be there."

Sakura blushed a red color and looked down.

"Besides…I had also heard a rumor that you liked me…and I wanted to see if it was still there."

Sakura gasped when Sasuke said that and looked up at him. He smirked down at her.

"Well…uh…I…I don't know what to say…." Sakura stammered.

"Just answer my last question…. If that rumor was true…and if it still exists."

Sakura looked back down and contemplated his question.

"I…I will admit that the rumors were true but…not anymore…."

Sasuke looked saddened by Sakura's answer, but she suddenly snapped her head back up, put her arms around his neck, and kissed him. Sasuke was surprised, but he almost immediately fell into it.

"I think…I fell in love with you…." Sakura whispered.

"Well…that's good…so we're equal on both sides." Sasuke chuckled.

Sakura gave him a perplexed look at his comment.

"I mean…we're equal as in we both love each other." Sasuke explained. "There's no way I was going to give up such an…almost addicting feeling just because we were separated…and I'm glad to see that you did the same thing."

Sakura smiled at him and buried her face in his chest.

"Wait, I have one more command." Sasuke declared.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke as she waited for him to speak.

"I command you…to be with me forever."

Sakura gave Sasuke a sweet smile before she reached up to kiss him again.

"Okay." Sakura replied. "When do I start?"

"Right now, of course."

Sakura giggled and let Sasuke go so she could walk to the door.

"Maybe we should…tell Ino and your friend and my friend that we're going to…leave the party." Sakura suggested.

Sasuke smirked and walked over to Sakura by the door. She reached for the handle and twisted it, but it wouldn't open. Sakura tried again, but failed.

"Is it…locked…?" Sasuke inquired.

"Ino Yamanaka I am going to personally tear your vocal cords out for this." Sakura growled.

"Oh, it's alright." Sasuke hummed. "It actually may be a good thing. Though you may want to lock it from the inside, too, I don't want Ino walking in on anything if we're busy."

Sakura smirked deviously at Sasuke's comment and put a chair in the corner under the knob to keep it from opening.

"So, now that privacy is ensured…what do you want to do now?" Sakura asked.

"I was thinking of trying that…'get under the girls' shirt' technique," Sasuke smirked and caused Sakura to blush madly.

"As you wish, Sasuke," Sakura smiled.

_Can you believe it…the events that can occur after Ino messes with Sakura's mind and a simple game of poker?_

**THE END**

**Well, that's that! I had actually thought, when I came up with this last night after I went to a party and it was 12:30 at night, that this would be a multi-chapter story...but after I finished writing down the things that were actually going to happen I thought "this isn't as much as I thought…maybe I'll make it a oneshot!" Now…it is the longest oneshot I have ever written. All-in-all on my word document I'm writing this on the 14****th**** page! Well…it was some good writing! I had fun! I also proved that inspiration can come from anywhere! Even if you're in bed trying to fall asleep when it's already the day you're supposed to be waking up on! Anyway, enough meaningless rant…all my stuff should be updated soon! (Or at least whatever I can get to.)  
And now here on the day I had to go through and change the page break design…wow I screwed up writing this! Kept switching between first and third pov! I'm going through and fixing that too! **__


End file.
